


the only place for me is with you

by untakenbeepun



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective Crowley, crowley and aziraphale have a conversation about the future, crowley's gonna throw hands with gabriel any day now, post episode 6, soft, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: After Crowley's brush with Gabriel, he decides that yes, he'd really quite like to spend the rest of forever with Aziraphale.[Post Episode 6].





	the only place for me is with you

As much as watching Gabriel and his lackeys quiver at the sight of him wearing Aziraphale’s body and letting the flame flickering around him, there was a pit of rage in the depths of Crowley’s heart that had started from the moment they’d stuck a gag on him and had only grown bigger the further he’d been dragged into heaven.

They’d dug their celestial fingers into his arms, bound his wrists and dragged him along like an animal which was enough to make any demon angry but, for Crowley, it wasn’t about how they were treating _him_.

It was how they were treating _Aziraphale._

Crowley’s fingers curled around the chair he was tied to, watching the hellfire blast into the air. He kept his back straight, trying to plaster on that rather apprehensive expression Aziraphale seemed to wear a lot. 

“So,” Gabriel began, and already Crowley was having trouble keeping his lip from curling, “with one act of treason you averted the war.”

Crowley took a few seconds to think of something suitably Aziraphale to say. “Well, I think the greater good—”

“—Don’t talk to me about the greater good, sunshine, I’m the archangel fucking Gabriel.” 

Crowley blinked at the curse. He’d spent thousands of years trying to get Aziraphale to use, as the angel put it, uncouth expletives.

He watched the fire rage in front of him.

“I don’t suppose I could persuade you to reconsider,” Crowley said, fiddling with his bowtie in a way he’d watched Aziraphale do before. “We’re supposed to be the good guys, for heaven’s sake.” 

“Well, for heaven’s sake, we are meant to make examples out of traitors. So. Into the flame.”

The bright orange flicker of the fire in front of him was almost hypnotic, odd against the immaculate backdrop of heaven. It reminded him painfully of Aziraphale’s bookshop. Crowley could feel himself on his knees, screaming the angel’s name, the heat oppressive around him.

His eyes flickered to Gabriel.

“Well,” he said. “Lovely knowing you all. May we meet on a better occasion.”

“Shut your stupid mouth and die already.”

Crowley pressed his lips together, the Aziraphale expression slipping.

_Good guys_ , he thought with a scoff. There weren’t any good guys, as far as he was concerned. They were just two groups of megalomaniac immortals in the midst of a turf war. When he looked back at Gabriel and his sycophants, he thought that they could just as well have come from down below.

Demons in silver suits.

Heaven and hell could have each other. When he got out of here, he was going to take Aziraphale somewhere just for them and take him to as many sushi restaurants as he wanted. The angel deserved so much more. 

With one last thought towards the angel, hoping that, with what ever was going on down below, he’d come out safe and alive, Crowley stepped into the flame.

* * *

Crowley threw himself across the sofa in the backroom of Aziraphale’s bookshop, legs akimbo, wine in hand.

“So, what now, angel?” he asked, elbow propped up on the back of the sofa. “Infinite possibilities. Infinite time.”

“I hardly think infinite,” Aziraphale said, teeth worrying against his lip. “How long do you think we can expect heaven and hell to leave us be?”

“A bit. Long enough.”

“What will we do when they decide they’re not afraid of us anymore?” Aziraphale asked.

“We’ll be ready,” Crowley said. His demon eyes glittered, glasses pushed up on his head, flashing his teeth as he gave a grin. “Or we give them something else to be afraid of.”

Aziraphale gave him one of those half-smiles, the kind where he knew he shouldn’t approve of what Crowley was suggesting but liked the idea anyway. He still somehow looked apprehensive,

Crowley said nothing, smothering the part of himself that wanted to say: _I’d protect you until the end of my days._

“What will you do?” Aziraphale said. He was still sat, straight-backed against the sofa, hands in his lap. “Now that you’re not beholden to hell, I mean. Where will you go?”

Crowley shifted in his seat, suddenly uncharacteristically shy. He stared at his feet. “I thought I’d stick with you. Our side, remember?”

Aziraphale blinked. “And you’d be happy with that, would you? Eternity with boring old me?”

“Yes.”

He didn’t have to think. Six thousand years was long enough for Crowley to know that he belonged by Aziraphale’s side.

“A lifetime of dusty old books and afternoon tea at the Ritz?” 

“Yes.”

Aziraphale’s eyes glittered. “Even if I decided to become a full-time magician?”

Crowley tipped his head back and groaned.

“Yes, even then,” he said, though his teeth were gritted.

“Really?”

“I’d follow you anywhere,” Crowley said, the confession hanging heavy in the air.

There was silence for a moment while Aziraphale let the words settle in.

“I think I’d like that,” he said, smiling softly.

Warmth seemed to settle around the room and curl around Crowley’s heart, and just for a moment, he wondered for a moment if this is what Aziraphale meant when he spoke about sensing love in a place. He looked back at his beautiful, intelligent, silly, wholly _good_ angel, and saw him looking right back, an impossible sea of wonder reflecting in his eyes.

Crowley opened up his hand on his knee.

Aziraphale took it and laced their fingers together.

They sat silently together in the dim light of the bookshop, tucked into their little corner of the world, the promise of forever hanging in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [bee-elzebub](https://bee-ezlebub.tumblr.com/) and on twitter at [@untakenbeepun](https://twitter.com/untakenbeepun)


End file.
